Fire Emblem Awakening: The College Version
by AckermenDuo
Summary: In these three stories in one, I have decided to tell a story of what it would be like if the characters of Fire Emblem Awakening went to college. There will be drama and humor...and oh yes, there will be romance. But will our now modern-day characters have any chance of surviving college, an unfamiliar foe not akin to fighting Grima or Risen? Read on to find out, beloved reader!


"Thanks for helping me move in, Sumia. I'm so grateful!"

"It was no problem. I'm always here to help you out." Sumia set the boxes down as Cordelia took in the look of her new dorm. Today was her first day of starting college. One of her best friends, Sumia was going to the same college and was kind enough to help her move in. Her dorm looked rather blank, probably so the walls could be filled with posters or pictures of memories to last a lifetime.

Cordelia hadn't thought to bring any of those, except for the few photos in her pocket. She sighed. There wasn't much to look at. A futon, a worn-out couch, an old TV...Cordelia started taking out her belongings.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow?" Sumia said from behind the mass of boxes, smiling at her.

"Yes!" Cordelia quickly stood up and hugged her friend. "Once again, thanks for helping me!" After they said their goodbyes, Cordelia was faced with the dreaded unpacking herself. Just then, she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"You the new roomate?" Cordelia jumped and looked over to see a girl with long ebony hair and a low-cut blouse sprawled across the couch reading some book. Cordelia nodded. The girl sat up and approached Cordelia, her hand extended. Upon closer expection, Cordelia realized the girl had dark circles under her eyes, and some equally dark eye makeup. "My name's Tharja." Cordelia took hold of her hand and shook it.

"Cordelia."

"Hmm…" Tharja peered at her face closely, as if looking right through her. Cordelia shifted around uncomfortably. "I guess we can be friends, as long as you don't get in my way. Get in my way, and you'll regret it." Tharja grinned like she made a joke. Cordelia felt the tiniest bit disturbed.

"Um. Okay?" Cordelia smiled nervously, and Tharja gave her a lopsided smile.

"Good! I'm glad we've come to agree on terms, roomate." Tharja gave her a small tour, starting with their bedrooms. "I've already organized my room, so the blank room is yours. I hope you don't mind that." Cordelia shook her head, and Tharja gave her the strange grin again. "I like you, Caroline. I can't wait to get to know you better."

"I-it's...Cordelia…" Cordelia muttered. Tharja snapped her fingers.

"You know, I should introduce you to some of the people on campus." She looked over at Cordelia. "You would appreicate me if I did that, right?" Cordelia nodded. Tharja took hold of her wrist. "Then, let's go."

"Wait, now?" Cordelia froze. "I-I don't know many people here, though…"

"Shy, huh?" Tharja thought for a minute. "If you don't come meet some new people with me, I'll put a hex on you that'll cause you to sneeze nonstop for a week!"

Cordelia reluctantly agreed.

Tharja walked Cordelia across the hall to another nearby dorm. She rapped on the door. The door opened, and they were greeted by a girl with white-blonde twintails and wide brown eyes.

"Tharja? Isn't this the tenth time you've showed up here?" The girl looked over at Cordelia. "And you brought a friend too?" She looked at her up and down. "Is she new here?"

"Yeah." Tharja grinned pleasantly, or rather sinisterly, and nodded at Cordelia. "Cordelia, this is Taylor, the one and only object of my affections. Except she keeps trying to reject my love." The girl named Taylor sighed and shook her head ruefully.

"We'll talk about that later, Tharja!" Taylor motioned Cordelia inside. "Geez, what a time for the guys to be out…I bet they're doing anything but meeting new people!" Cordelia stepped inside after Tharja and closed the door behind her. Taylor collapsed onto a puffy couch and grinned at Cordelia. "So, you're new here? And you're Tharja's roomate?" She giggled.

"Yes. She threatened to hex me if I didn't come over here to meet you." Taylor's eyes widened. She turned and glared at Tharja, who was making herself at home with the fridge.

"Tharja! Don't do that to new people! You know that scares them off, right?" Tharja bit into an apple.

"That's not what I say to new people, my love." She slowly munched on the apple. "That's what I say to shy people." Taylor sighed.

"Gods Tharja, you're hopeless!" Cordelia started laughing. Taylor looked at her with disbelief.

"You're okay with the fact that she threatened to hex you?" Cordelia giggled.

"No, it's just...I thought it was kind of funny!" Taylor grinned.

"Well...good thing you're not afraid of Tharja! She tends to scare a lot of people away with her...attitude."

"I have two working ears, y'know. I can hear you." Tharja grumbled from the kitchen.

"But it's true!" Taylor laughed at looked at Tharja. Tharja shrugged.

"Oh...yeah. Nevermind." Cordelia smiled. She had really taken a liking to Taylor.

"So!" Taylor looked over at Cordelia. "Have you met anyone else yet?" Cordelia shook her head. Taylor grinned. "Well, I know just who should meet next!"

"She should meet the guys." Tharja chimed in.

"She totally should!" She agreed.

"Uh...who are the guys?" Just then, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Taylorrr! Can you let us in? I forgot my key again!" Taylor sighed.

"Those are the guys." Taylor got up from the couch and swung the door open. "How many times do I have to tell you not to forget your key?"

"I'm sorry! I'll remember next time!" Two guys shot past Taylor and collapsed onto the couch. One with the same hair color and eyes as Taylor looked over at Cordelia with curiosity. "Who's this, Taylor?" Taylor walked over to him.

"I was going to introduce her, you goof! Cordelia, these are the guys. Chrom and Robin. Robin and Chrom, this is Cordelia." Robin grinned widely at Cordelia.

"Hi! Please don't mind Taylor. She's always stressed when someone new comes to our dorm!"

"Shush!" Taylor smacked Robin on the head. Cordelia smiled, glancing over at the raven-haired guy sitting next to Robin.

"Hey." He nodded at Cordelia, who blushed and turned away. He was pretty good-looking, with blue hair and navy eyes. Taylor made some room on the couch and sat next to Robin.

"I hope we can get to know you better!" She said to Cordelia, beaming at her.

"I hope so too." Cordelia smiled back. Today turned out to be pretty successful. She was able to meet some new people, maybe even make some new friends.

She couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

**Author's Note: I hope you've enjoyed this new fic I've been working on! I would like an opinion from you guys: do you think I should continue this story? Please let me know, I'd really appreciate it! :)**


End file.
